1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weaponry for use with tank cannons, in particular, to a device having a smaller caliber than a tank cannon which may be located within the bore of a cannon and fired using the firing system of the cannon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tanks are equipped with tank cannons designed to fire large caliber shells a relatively long distance. In conflicts occurring in urbanized terrain the shells fired by a tank cannon may inflict too much damage to structures or tax the population since targets are often too small to be utilized effectively and scattered in close proximity of the non-combatants. Furthermore, in low intensity conflicts the firepower provided by the tank cannon may be greater than necessary to destroy the intended target.
Small caliber devices designed for placement in the bore of a tank cannon have been devised for use with tank cannons. A conventional sub-caliber inbore device which consists of a rifle extending through a used cartridge case has been located in a tank cannon to fire smaller caliber shells than cannon shells through the bore of the cannon. A sub-caliber inbore device located in a tank cannon may be used tactically as a sniper weapon, and therefore, is more useful in urbanized terrain or in low intensity conflicts than the large caliber ammunition typically used in the cannon. Furthermore, the sub-caliber inbore devices are more cost-efficient in urbanized terrain and low intensity conflicts since the devices use less expensive ammunition to resolve the conflicts. Additionally, training exercises using the tank cannon may be conducted more cost-efficiently and in less area using a sub-caliber inbore device and small caliber ammunition.
Accuracy of a sub-caliber inbore device is extremely important if the device is to be used tactically as a sniper weapon. Conventional sub-caliber inbore devices rely solely on use of the cannon boresights to zero and aim the device at a target after the device is located in the cannon. Zeroing the device using the cannon's muzzle boresight is often inexact since the boresight is not designed to zero a weapon located within the cannon bore.
Furthermore, conventional sub-caliber inbore devices are integral units having a firing portion of the device integrally coupled to a gun mount that is adapted to fit within the cannon. A separate device must be used if a different caliber inbore weapon is desired or a different caliber cannon is used. Therefore, multiple devices are required if a conventional sub-caliber inbore device is to be used in cannons of different caliber, or if different calibers of the device are to be provided for use in a single cannon.